Nathan's Computer
Nathan's Computer is located inside Nathan Prescott's room at Blackwell Academy. Nathan uses it to access his email account and a video hosting service, as well as order diet pills from the Internet. Max Caulfield can use it when she sneaks into Nathan's room in Episode 4. Episode Four - "Dark Room" The computer is among the items Max can use while searching for clues in Nathan's room. Upon seeing a tab with Kate Marsh's video, she expresses disgust. The computer also shows emails from his father and his sister, as well as Nathan's email to Victoria Chase and an online drugstore page. An apology email from Principal Wells will also be present if Nathan was suspended in Episode 2. Email Account Kristine Prescott Subject:Don't worry Tudo bem from Brazil, Little Brother! It's been too long since I've heard from you so please let me know what's going on in your exciting scholastic life at Blackwell. I brag to all my co-workers in the Peace Corps that my talented brother Nate got a full scholarship to one of the best art school in the world. Even though I can't always check my mail or phone, pleasepleaseplease send me some new photos of campus so I can live vicariously through your lens. I miss you and your pictures. And yes, mother told me that you've been in trouble and father has been on your ass, but you have to either ignore him or stand up to him. You know I love Dad, Nate, but I am also in a jungle halfway across the world because of him. He's a bully who inherited power not wisdom and the only way to win against one is to fight back. Don't let him change you into one just for the family "legacy". End of lecture. You're at school, so I just wanted to make you feel at home :) Back to the mangrove. Sending out good thoughts. Better write back or I'll have a jaguar shipped to your dorm! xoxoxo Kris Sean Prescott Subject: Don't worry Nate, I know this has been a stressful week and your mother and I are here to talk if need be. Just make an appointment anytime. Your mother wants Doctor Bill to come out after his book tour but for now let's stick to your prescriptions. I need you calm and quiet while Pan Estates is being developed. I know being a Prescott is a burden and I'll guide you into this room step by step as did my father. It was hard for me when my dad opened my eyes to our destiny, but you'll thank me someday. Don't worry about Blackwell. This shithole town is going to get an enema along with a fresh brand. I want you to be ready to take over when the moment is right. Don't fuck it up, son. Your Father Victoria Chase Subject: Wassup Hey gorgeous, let me know what you're wearing to the Vortex this week so I can wear something just as stylin' and expensive. I'm psyched about going and I'm picking up some serious pah-ty favors. I even told my dad to keep the pigs away from Black- well so we can get wrecked without hassle. If were going to have an End Of The World theme then let's do it fucking on point. Right? Principal Wells Only present if Nathan was suspended in Episode 2. Subject: About the recent events Nathan, I'd like to apologize for the recent accusation. Your name and record speaks for itself — sometimes students will use that to make their own name at Blackwell. I know you father was upset while I have assured him that you would never bring a weapon to school. I don't want you distracted from school and I'm certain this matter will be settled by the end of the week. If you have any questions, you know I'm always available to talk. Gallery nathancomp-dietpills.png|Pill Boutique website nathancomp-katevid.png|Kate's video on URoll nathanemail-kristine.png|Email from Kristine to Nathan nathanemail-sean.png|Email from Sean to Nathan nathanemail-victoria.png|Email from Nathan to Victoria nathanemail-wells.png|Email from Principal Wells to Nathan ru:Компьютер Нейтана Category:Objects Category:Computers